Can You Teach me to Dance?
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: The Yule Ball is coming up. Seamus needs to learn how to dance, so he asks his (dateless) best mate, Dean for help.


**Author's Note: Oh my goodness I am so excited to write this fic so much. I love Deamus with a burning passion. They are so cute. Dean and Seamus are literally relationship goals to me. They make me smile and this ship brightens my whole world.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters**

 **Dean's POV:**

"Dean?" Seamus asks me, entering the dormitory. I look up and frantically try to hide my sketchbook and what I'm drawing. It would seem weird to have drawings of your best mate who doesn't know you're drawing him. I can't help it. He has such drawable features. The combination of his sandy hair and blue eyes are so beautiful.

"What's up?" I ask after closing and hiding the sketchbook.

"This is embarrassing to ask, but I need help. The Yule Ball is coming up and I don't know how to dance. Can you teach me?" he blurts out.

I look at him. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I don't know what the guy is supposed to do when dancing." he says. "Can you pretend to be my dance partner and possibly help?"

I nod my head. "So, who are you going with?" I ask.

"Lavender Brown." he says. I internally cringe. I may or may not have a crush on Seamus.

"Okay. Let's roleplay for a moment and pretend that I'm lavender." There are definitely some things I could do to act like Lavender. _"_ _Come on. Let's dance, Shay-Shay."_ I think to myself.

He looks at me, with his deep blue eyes full of confusion. "You would take my right hand with your left hand and we would hold our arms out, like this." I say, taking his hand and showing him.

"What about our other hand?" he asks.

"If I were Lavender, my hand would go on your shoulder." I say before putting my hand on his shoulder.

"And my right hand?" he asks, looking at me.

"Your hand would go on my waist." I say before he puts his hand on my waist. I try my hardest not to blush. "Do you know how to do the foot work?" I ask. He shakes his head, no. "Well, it's a waltz. Waltzes are in 3/4 time in music, so you would move, kind of in a circle and your movement would be flowing and connected." I say before we practice waltzing with our hands where they are supposed to be.

"Who are you taking?" Seamus asked me.

"I wasn't planning on going with anybody. The Yule Ball is an important event and it seems like something you'd want to go to with that special someone." Seamus looks at me and knows what I mean.

I'm demisexual and demiromantic, meaning that I would only want to date and/or have sex with someone after forming a strong emotional bond with them.

In our first year, I knew that I wasn't straight but I wasn't sure what I was. I was only eleven so I thought I'd try to find my own label at a later time. In first year, I became friends with Seamus right away and we grew closer together. A couple months into the school year, I told Seamus that I didn't think I was straight and he said he'd always support me no matter what I am.

During the summer between 2nd and 3rd year, I figured out that I was demisexual and thought it was the label that suited me best. When the school year started, I told Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Neville. They all supported me.

This year, I started developing feelings for Seamus, but I was afraid I'd ruin our friendship by saying anything about it.

"So you'd do this with your feet and every so often, you'd switch directions. When you switch directions, you also switch the placements of your hands." he nods and we switch.

"Is that it?" he asks.

"No. Every once in a while, there is a lift. Lavender will put her hands on your shoulders and you'll take her waist. Then she'll kind of jump and you lift her up a couple of feet." We then attempt to do the lift, but the fact that I'm taller than Seamus leads to us falling down. I land on top of him.

We make eye contact. Both of us are blushing and smiling.

 **Seamus' POV:**

"Shay-Shay?" a voice asks. We both turn around and see Lavender at the threshold, looking hurt and slightly angry. "What are you doing with-with him?" she asks.

"Lav, I can explain. He was just helping me practice for the dance."

"Sure." she responds sarcastically. "This is what I get for wanting to know what you're wearing to the Ball so I could match. You can go on your own." Lavender hisses before leaving.

I sigh, running my hands through my sandy hair and sit down on my bed. Dean sits next to me tries to comfort me. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"No. I'm so confused." I say, burying my face in my palms.

"What's confusing?" he asks, wanted to help.

"I don't know…I don't think I'm straight." I say, trying to find the words. "I don't know what I am."

He looks at me and I look at him. "You may not know what you are, but I assure you that one day, you'll find a label that will suit you. And the label may change, but I'll support you no matter what."

"Dean?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he responds.

"I like you…Like I like, like you." I say.

"I like, like you too. I've felt this way all year, but I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship." he responds, meekly.

I get down on one knee and say "Dean Thomas, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

A beautiful smile forms on his face "I'd love to." he answers, pulling me into a hug. I hug him back.

"So, for dancing, how would we dance? It would seem weird if one of us was the girl because neither of us are girls." I ask.

"We can figure that out on our own." he says and we start dancing. We take each others' hands and we just dance.

 **Author's Note: This was so much fun to write. I hope you have a good evening.**


End file.
